Boyish Charm
by CharmedEgo
Summary: Naruto's POV about how he and Kakashi got together  follows "Countdown" and "Uke On Top" . Sakura thinks it's cute. Iruka thinks it's over the top. Kakashi thinks it's "boyish charms". Tsunade thinks it's her worst day. EVER. And Naruto? He's got a plan.


**Boyish Charm**

**Summary:- **Just Naruto's POV on how he and Kakashi got together (follow on from **Countdown** and **Uke On Top**).  
>Sakura thinks it's cute. Iruka thinks it's over the top. Kakashi thinks it's "boyish charms". Tsunade thinks it's her worst day. EVER. And Naruto? He's got a plan… of sorts…<br>"Hey Kakashi?"  
>"Hmmm…?"<br>"Why did you choose to be with _me_of all people?" Kakashi takes a while to answer.

**Warnings:- **Uke!Kakashi, Hokage!Naruto, NaruKaka, mild language (maybe more..), Yaoi, sexual references, friendship, humor, romance, angst

**Rating:- M (JUST in case)**

**SORRRRRRY!** I know that I've been gone for AGES and I apologise for that. *bows deeply* If you guys wish for a formal apology from me, then please visit my profile. And you know the chapters I was HOPING to update today? Yeah... well, my UTTERLY STUPID beta-reader is taking his SWEET TIME going over them even though I've told him the deadline is TODAY! So expect the updates sometime this and/or next week. **SORRRRRRRY!**  
>And one more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI!<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, the Memorial Stone. So many names of the deceased carve on it. Mother, Father, old man Sarutobi, Jiraiya-sensei... So many. And one name that stands out most today. Sigh.<p>

"What do you think of me, Mother? Father? And... Sakumo-san. I'm... dating your only son. Your only son who's YEARS older than I am. And one question of a lifetime to ask him. But do I have your blessing?" I cough embarrassedly.

I must be going crazy if I heard a voice yelling at me. Or it could just be the Kyuubi. But I doubt Kyuubi would "damn me for violating his only son." Does Kyuubi even HAVE a son?

"Well Sakumo-san, I'm SO glad I have your blessing for asking your son out... and for what I'm about to ask him tonight!" I wave happily and rush back to my office, anticipating the outcome of tonight.

Sitting down and signing the first of thousands of papers, I think back to the events that led us to be together. Kakashi and I.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**I hold back tears as Tsunade-baa-chan carved Jiraiya-sensei's name onto the Memorial Stone, clutching my white rose firmly. I look empathetically at baa-chan and admire her strength; her emotional one, not her physical one. (Though her physical strength IS admirable...)

Baa-chan has lost more people than I have, given that she's been around longer. Choking back a sob, I lay my rose down on the block and clutch baa-chan's shoulder. I hold onto to her securely as she cries into my chest. Out of the corner of me eye, I see everybody leave to give us time. I don't notice one staying behind and following me.

After a while, I carry a slumbering Tsunade back to her home, where a worried Shizune is waiting to attend to her. Accepting a hug from Shizune, I wander around town some more, visiting Jiraiya's old haunts. The onsen, the Black Lotus Bar, the Square brothel.

Until I collapsed, tired, in my own bed.

A FEW MONTHS LATER

"Naruto-kun, you have to take a break." Kakashi grabs hold of my shoulders, pushing me into a sitting position and handing me a bottle of water. Yamato hands me a towel.

"I can't stop now, Kakashi. I have to finish_ this_ jutsu for Asuma-san – for everyone." I take both items from them, wiping my face and gulping the water down.

"I agree with Kakashi-sempai, Naruto-san. It's true that you need _this_ jutsu for what's to come, but you mustn't push yourself too hard!" Yamato lectures me sternly, making his... err... "scary" face.

"I don't care!" I shrug off Kakashi's hold, not noticing his hurt expression. Yamato apparently did and used his Mokuton to cage me, yelling out his lectures. If I weren't frustrated, I would have laughed at how Iruka-like he sounded.

Kakashi whispers something into Yamato's ears and he releases me, only to let Kakashi bind me in nin-wire and drag me off to Kami-knows-where.

After a while, we stop at the front gate to a house in... the forest? I look up at Kakashi questioningly and ask him, "Where in Hell are we?"

...Or maybe shout out... Yeah...

Next thing I knew, I was inside the house and drinking tea with him.

"Naru-kun," Kakashi starts out, hands folded over each other around his cup. "Why are you being so _stubborn_?"

I spit out my tea, spraying it on the table. Kakashi doesn't even bat an eye. Wiping my mouth (on my sleeve) I stare incredulously at him, daring him (almost) to say that again.

"Kakashi," I start out slowly, to make sure he understands. "Did you not hear me while training? I _need_ to get stronger and finish _that _jutsu so I can help Shika avenge Asuma-san. And also, _that _jutsu is to help Konoha!" I finish in a shout, fired up by my enthusiasm.

"But you're only hurting yourself in the process!" Kakashi slams his hands on the table, glaring at me with both eyes. _When did he take off his hitai-ate?_

I gaze at my cut hands, remembering my days before a genin; how I couldn't defend myself; how weak I was.

"Kakashi..." I sigh tiredly. "If it's to help Konoha, I will do everything I can in my power to defend it. Because Konoha is my home. And I love it." Kakashi's eyes widen in shock.

"And why do you care? Why are you caring now?" I pin Kakashi with my glare, demanding an answer from him. If possible, his eyes widen even further, what looks like the start of tears gathering at the corner of his eyes.

I couldn't take it then. I fled to the training grounds again, leaving him behind.

* * *

><p><span>A FEW WEEKS LATER<span>

All that time, I've been avoiding Kakashi, preferring to train and hone _that_ jutsu with Yamato. As my clones try to form the jutsu again, I take the brief time to relax and to reflect on the conversation between us. I still remember how fierce the look in his eyes was. _And WHEN THE HELL did he take off that hitai-ate?_

And the tears.

I don't think I can ever forgive myself for bringing tears to his eyes. That hurtful expression… it's just too much! I felt, at that time, that _I_ could be the one to comfort him. How? I don't know. Maybe… take him into my arms? Hold him tight… Wipe those tears away… Take the mask down and… WHAT THE HELL?

"Shit…" Yamato-taichou looks over at me questioningly for the use of language in front of him _(I don't see why I can't swear in front of him. Countless others MUST have used worse ones than that in his presence!)_ before going back to observe the other clones. I sit against the nearest tree for support as I think back on those… thoughts about Kakashi.

_Dammit!_ I can't BELIEVE that I was thinking of doing THAT with Kakashi! I know it's just a kiss but… But it could lead to something MORE, and I don't believe I'm ready for THAT stage of my life yet! The whole – intimacy with others sort of thing, and – ARGH!

"I'm so confused right now!"

"About what? Naru-kun." Only one person – _so far_ – has been able to call me that and get away with it. EVERYONE knows NOT to call me 'Naru-kun' or especially 'Naru-CHAN'!

I slowly tilt my head upwards to gaze at his eyes – his _beautiful_ mismatched eyes – that were, once again, uncovered. And they seem dead too. _Oh shit! It wasn't ME who caused you to be like this, right?_

I'm STILL confused and said the only thing that came to my mind at the time. If I were to look back on this moment one day, I would punish _severely_ for I am going to say –_and maybe do._

"Ah-ah… Ka-Kakashi u-umm you l-look be-beauti-tiful t-today and w-will you g-go out on a d-date with m-me p-please?" _YOU IDIOT! Now he thinks I'm Hinata or something!_ His bemused expression doesn't comfort me.

"Only if you stop exerting yourself too hard," his worried voice FINALLY reaches my ears as he climbs onto my lap. By this time, all of my clones have puffed out of existence and Yamato's just about to leave.

"Hmm… We'll see." I pull him closer to me, pulling his mask off to gaze at his perfect face.

"Good enough for me." We kiss and I see stars fluttering around me. The sweet taste of his lips on mine. I pull away before things got out of hand.

"By the way, Naru-kun, what were you so confused about earlier?" Without his mask on, his curious expression looks even cuter. I think I feel an erection coming on – and I know he feels it too.

"Ah-umm… Just my feelings for you!" I blush at my brash confession.

He smirks – _sexily_ – at me before pushing himself flush against my body again.

"Took you long enough." He steals kisses from me whilst grinding fully on against me.

We don't end up sleeping together –_yet!_ But we both sleep in the same bed that night at his home, my arms wrapped tightly around him. It felt SO right.

Of course the next day, lots, and I mean LOTS of people turn up at our doorstep –_ "ours", how I love the sound of that word_ – and demand answers. Sakura actually got to strangle me first! Kakashi just stands by and laughs at my expense. That is, until Iruka spots him and tries to stragle him for "violating" me. Keyword: TRIES. I stop him before he can take a step closer to Kakashi and defend him by growling and yelling at everyone to leave. Once they calmed down and many people leave, Tsunade rushes towards us and practically tries to suffocate us between her breasts –_ can't believe I used to think those were gifts made for men!_ – but I stop her before she can touch Kakashi. Obviously he pushes me aside in annoyance and invites the ones who stayed, in.

Shizune passes out instantly with a nosebleed from seeing Kakashi sitting in my lap, Sakura runs out of the house blushing and yelling out "It's too cute!", Tsunade grumbles about the amount of paper work to be done from the complaints of the council, Yamato only coughs and turns his head. And Iruka? He's turning a DANGEROUS shade of purple.

"Are you okay, Iruka-san?" Kakashi breaks the awkward silence. All hell breaks loose.

"Naruto! Why – What – How – HUH?" Iruka stammer-shouts at me. This gives me a better excuse for cuddling Kakashi around others. Kakashi makes a rumbling sound like a purr and wriggles closer into my hold.

"Naru-kun~!" Kakashi scolds me playfully. I bite him on the shoulder to settle him.

"Hush, Kashi-chan. I know you like it," I whisper as I rub his sides. He gives a little moan. By this time, Tsunade has fainted and Iruka looks uncomfortable.

"Y-ou're… Y-you t-two… are? Y-you – Naru-KUN? And y-you! K-Kashi-ch-chan?" Iruka manages out before fainting as well. Ah well, I know he'll get over this someday. Maybe. Hopefully.

Yamato looks around innocently before making a couple of wood clones to carry Shizune, Tsunade and Iruka home. He cheerily waves a "Good luck~!" over his shoulder as he leaves. Kakashi and I look at each other in amusement before sucking off each other's faces again.

"Well, that went well," Kakashi unnecessarily comments. We both laugh and begin our tongue war again.  
><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>I make extra sure that everything goes right for this night. It's a VERY important night for the both of us, after all.<p>

So far, nothing's gone wrong and I hope it stays that way. I mean, the dinner's already set, the decorations are fitted for the mood and the gift is securely in my – AHH! Where is it? I hastily check all of my pockets before finding the gift in my shirt pocket. Phew!

I glance at the clock and see that I've got a few more minutes. I specifically told him NOT to be late and to dress neatly, as this IS a very important event.

The sound of keys turning in the lock heralds his arrival and I quickly shove the box into my pant pockets. I stop an arm's length away from him, admiring him in his new outfit: black pinstriped pants, black dress shoes, the siver collar of his shirt showing against the black of his blazer, the black and red striped tie and…

"Gorgeous…" I whisper breathlessly. Kakashi blushes at the praise.

"You don't look too bad either, handsome," Kakashi nods at my attire: black dress pants and shoes, dark red shirt contrasting with the dark grey blazer, orange and black tie tied loosely.

"Yeah, well. You know I hardly get dressed up for events…" I trail off in embarrassment.

"Oh?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow. "So what's the special occasion? You know that I, too, hate dressing up formally."

"How about dinner first!" I drag him into the dining room, trying to avoid the question until later. Kakashi looks around in amazement.

"Is this our kitchen?" I nod happily, pleased. "Did you do all of this?" I take his hand and kiss it, manoeuvring him into his seat opposite mine.

"Yes I did." He purrs in approval, taking a bite of the already cut up meat. Dinner passes by pleasantly. As Kakashi moves to put his plates away, one of my already prepared clones does that for him. Kakashi only blinks before smirking at me.

"Thought of everything, didn't you?" He teases me. I grab him by his waist and lead him to our living room. Music starts playing (by my clones) as I lead our dance.

"You know I always do," I murmur into his ear before nuzzling his neck, growling at the surprised gasp I get as a response.

Once it was over, I bend on one knee in front of him. Kakashi gasps in excitement at the meaning behind the action. He covers his mouth with one hand as I hold the other and tell him I love him with all my heart and yadda-yadda. Then I take out the box and ask him the one question I've been dying to ask.

"Hatake Kakashi, will you marry me?" The answer I get is a tear-filled kiss. _Kisses is more like it…_

XXXXXXXX

After a while, laying in each other's arms, a sudden thought pops into my head that I HAD to get out.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Why did you choose to be with _me_ of all people?" Kakashi takes a while to answer.

"Because of your boyish charm, love."

…

"Oh."


End file.
